Demon Diaries
by Blackcat314
Summary: A collection of various entries by the demons of Shin Megami Tensei Imagine, an online MMORPG, so this documents individual characters. Accepting requests ! :D
1. Mothman

Demon Diaries chp.1: Mothman

13:25, P-135 'Earth', UV: 6, Humidity: 30%

My name is └│┘└┐┘└┐[1], but the inhabitants of this planet I have crashed onto calls me the "Mothman". Apparently, that is due to my appearance bearing resemblance to a native species of animal that occurs on this planet. I supposedly look like what the inhabitants call a "moth". I am not certain just how alike to this "moth" I am, but I am quite certain I am, at any rate, superior to it, if the species classification of the inhabitants is anything to go by.

That is not to say that the inhabitants are inferior…at least, I cannot conclude that as of yet. Although it is very clear that inferiorities run rampant even within the inhabitants themselves. The inhabitants have quite a few deformities among them, yet they do not seem bothered in the least bit by it.

Unlike the ╖╝╬╚╓ [2], these "humans" (as the inhabitants have termed themselves) apparently exist in two versions as a result of a non-uniform genotype. I cannot fathom exactly why the humans have not tried to resolve this problem. A pure genotyped line would yield a more stable lineage, such as the ╖╝╬╚╓. There is little dispute among us where breeding is concerned, since every ╖╝╬╚╓ simply lays its eggs as their time approaches, watches over them until they hatch. At which point the hatchlings are taught the basic structural organization of our race, and within a planetary revolution, our time expires.

Humans, however, seem to differ in their habits. Are they unaware of their problem, or are they unable to solve it? As I have said, humans exist in two versions. One whose phenotype yields a level, sturdy body build. This is the phenotype that my host, who calls himself "Beld", has. The profile is a straight line. In terms of temperament, I cannot say anything definitive. There are many humans who come in this phenotype, but they seem much clearer in intent. My host appears to enjoy submerging himself in danger…either that or this planet is actually in a constant state of war. Recently, he has acquired some curious armor and weaponry. It is supposedly superior, but I cannot tell. My host simply defeats other creatures with a blow or so, I cannot tell gauge the efficacy of his weapons. At any rate, I enjoy the peaceful existence with him. However, most often I am summoned when that weird phenotyped human is around.

As I have said, the other yields a curvy phenotype instead. I believe this other weird human that my host often spends his time with (or so I believe, since I am not always summoned, but I do often see her when I am summoned) is of this curved phenotype. The humans refer to each other with "his" and "her" and the like, and since my host refers to himself as a "he", I suppose this weird one is a "her".

This other human looks distinctly different from Beld. She seems rather happy, perhaps even frenzied(?) when I am summoned. I cannot fathom why, though. Other humans do not act as she does, not even others of her phenotype…she must be an anomaly even amongst her own phenotype. She greets my host well enough, but she is quite loud, and emits high pitched cries when she sees me. I am not too certain what that means, but it is often followed by a series of rubbing on the top of my head. It rather interferes how my antennae receive information, I would like it if she stopped. This anomaly also seems to have labeled me as something entirely different from what other humans have labeled me as. She insists I am a "Fluffy", due to my fur, according to her. She also labels me as "cute". Though upon further research, the term "cute" is used freely amongst humans to describe things with an endearing trait, often because said endearing trait is reminiscent of the humans' fledglings.

I am quite sure I do not resemble any type of fledgling or young that inhabits this planet, so I do not see how it is possible that "Remy" (as my host and other humans call this anomaly) can apply that label to me. According to her, and my host, I am "interesting" and "entertaining" to watch. They are apparently interested in the "tilt" of my head which I do periodically to reset the fluid levels in my eardrums. Apparently, this is "cute" to them. Again, I do not see how any of myself, or my gestures, are reminiscent of their fledglings.

It is hard to fathom exactly why other humans put up with this anomaly. She has very little battle power, and I do not see much in terms of recovery. I note that she and my host share some similar traits: the ability to control elemental energy in the atmosphere (dubbed "use of Magic" by the humans), and a peculiar protrusion at the back of their heads. Are they perhaps related? Is "Remy" Beld's fledgling? Hatchling? There is much confusion about human social organization, that needs to be answered. I shall investigate more before I attempt a way back home.

End of transmission –

[1] └│┘└┐┘└┐ : Mothman's real name in his mother tongue. Indecipherable since it is not human language.

[2] ╖╝╬╚╓ : The name of the extraterrestrial race that the Mothman belongs to.


	2. Mothman's Investigations

Demon diaries chp 2: Mothman's investigations

16:30, P135 'Earth', UV:4, Humidity: 25%

There are more puzzling things I have observed on my stay thus far. Yesterday, my host and I have ventured into another "dungeon". Apparently humans have certain restricted, dangerous areas called "dungeons", which they often venture into. I am not certain what their motives for submerging themselves in danger is for, but often I see them collecting certain items. Perhaps that is what this is about: the collection of items.

At any rate, bodily expiry seems not to be completely permanent here. My host has "died" several times during the course of his dungeon exploring the other day. I cannot sense any pulse nor activity from him, but with some sort of ritual or technology, the other humans seem capable of imbuing him with life energy again. Or at any rate, he is reanimated through their efforts. Does this mean that the population here does not decrease nor increase, since humans do not expire permanently? Or is this a race that will simply increase without end? There can be serious issues of overcrowding…

Another thing that rather confuses me is the companion of one of my host's companions. This companion is labeled "Alice", and is considered a combat partner, like myself and my host. However, Alice bears the same build as a human young, so I cannot fathom why it is that she is a battle companion. Do the inhabitants of this world not care for their young? Or is it a highly militarized community that trains its young to combat from an early age? That may be a point to be investigated…along these lines, it is also very confusing to figure out human emotions.

My host has commented to me, at the end of their journey, that the place we have wound up at is very "calm". I do not understand this "calm"…all I see is a very desolate and quiet cathedral. Nonetheless it is still the entrance to a "dungeon"…there can be nothing "calm" about a gateway to a dangerous place...humans seem quite fickle about the smallest details of their surroundings. I note that even the colour of the light can easily stir up a human. This is truly another anomaly. I shall have to test these waters further.

20:20, P135 'Earth', UV:0, Humidity: 25%

It is almost one planetary rotation, or as the humans like to call it, "night". Odd concepts that humans have to catalogue time, if it is easier to simply refer to the time in terms of planetary rotations. A full rotation is clearly a full 24 hours passed, and one can decide from there. However, the humans seem adamant on creating names for the different phases of the planet's rotation.

"Night" is apparently when the humans deem a suitable time for rest, for their bodies to rejuvenate. During this time, they seem to be completely vulnerable…yet no one seems to attack during this time. It is most opportune, but I suppose this is a habit all creatures on this planet follow. A rather organized point about these inhabitants that I like. My host is currently on standby mode, or as he likes to say, "asleep". With his normal armor off, I must admit I am quite shocked at what I saw. He looks almost like that anomaly! I am almost certain that they are genetically related in some way.

Enough of my host or the humans, though. I am rather curious about the inventory of my host. Although I must admit it is quite rude of me to simply help myself, this is for the sake of scientific inquiry. It must be done! It was easy enough to approach his containers, though he has different labels for them. I am again, uncertain of the way humans organize their objects. I do not understand why they have a "wallet", and then a "bag", when clearly all can be put into one receptacle for storage…

Upon inspection of a smaller bag which Beld likes to call a "wallet", I note the only two items within: magnetite (which is needed to sustain my body here, very precious) and macca (an entirely human invention, useless to me). Apparently, humans trade with this "macca", some golden coloured discs which they somehow value amongst themselves. I believe it may be more beneficial to them if they simply traded with things of neutral value, such as, perhaps 5000 candies for a scarf, or so.

Speaking of candies, I have found in his "bag" a bigger selection of items. I have discovered "candy", which my host often consumes periodically. It recovers his energies, and I must say it is rather agreeable in taste. I turn my attention also to another article called a "crepe". It is a weird pastry of sorts, also used by humans to replenish their energies. It is, again, quite agreeable in taste. Perhaps more so than the "candy". My final find, which is by far most superior, are the various "stones" my host has.

I have seen him hurl these stones and inflict damage, but why let something so delicious go to waste? I have sampled a fiery coloured "stone", and found it to be more energizing than either the candy or the crepe. It is also very satisfying in texture…I do hope the sounds I am emitting will not wake up my host…I am almost finished this stone…

"Like, what do you think you're doing?" I am greeted by a creature who looks very much like the anomaly, but has fairer hair, unobstructed eyes, and feathery appendages where there should be "arms". Apparently, my investigation has woken up my host's other companions. My host, however, seems to be asleep still.

-End transmission-


	3. Harpy's Blog

Demon diaries chp.3: Harpy's blog

Hey everyone! I'm here with another fabulous review~! So like, the other day, I caught Beld's weird space-alien moth thingy going through his stuff! I mean, I should totally do my job and dispense justice by telling him off and punishing him…stealing IS wrong. He was SO stuck up about it, too…I was like, "what do you think you're doing?" and he just turned around and kept eating that…agilao…stone… in a corner. He ignored me! ME!

I mean, I'm like, Beld's fav, you know. So like, no one ignores me. Well, they shouldn't, anyway, because there's going to be divine punishment if they do. Anyway, that furry little critter just looked at me with his little eyes, did his cutesy head-tilt, and continued to eat that stone in the corner. Yeah, an agilao stone[1]. Weird, right? You don't usually eat those, you usually hurl them at your enemies and set them on fire and stuff…

So he ignores me, but whatever. He's an alien for a reason. Since he was going through Beld's stuff anyway, I figured it wouldn't hurt to look at his wallet too. I mean, everyone's at the party, if you know what I mean. There was that critter eating the stone, Senri and Setanta was busy admiring the weapons (I think they rather favour this big drill thing and a large sword with green details…they were sparring with them), Acc. Gyuki was busy stuffing magic stones and macca away (that little prick! He's stealing! I definitely need to punish him, the critter doesn't know Earth laws, but the Pro G should!), Dawon was happy playing with the Aridane's Thread[2], and Hel was busy…hovering over the sleeping Beld. That gal's a little creepy if you ask me, but hey, she's not really hurting anyone, so I guess it's ok. She's also kinda' got a classy taste when it comes to fashion, so she's cool too. A bit creepy, but cool. I'm really looking forward to going shopping with her again.

So anyway, I figured I'd take a look at Beld's wallet, since everyone was going through his stuff anyway (except for Hel, she seems happy creeping over him…weird hobby…) since there was that one time he tried to mooch something off of me. Of course, that was a little after our contract, so to be honest, I was a bit offended. I mean, you don't ask a woman whom you've taken under your contract to give you money. You certainly shouldn't come between a woman and her jewelry either. So that first time, I gave him a Magic Bead [3]. I've since been a little bit more lenient, but that's also because he doesn't mooch from me all that often. He is a darling through and through, don't get me wrong. He's just a little spacey sometimes.

I was really surprised to find the amount in his wallet this time around…it's pretty full! I guess he doesn't need to mooch or anything anymore…the Pro G's being a bit nosy and invading my personal space. Gonna' investigate this wallet farther away from him. Hmmm…..tons of magnetite and macca~! He should absolutely take us out shopping…minus the G. He needs a time-out instead. I just don't get why that boy is so busy going dungeon diving instead of taking us out or something…I mean, does Beld even know that his whole team is pretty much female except for Setanta?

I know Hel doesn't really care for shopping and stuff, since she kinda' has her own hoard of jewels and whatnot… and Dawon is a tigress, so she's happy if she gets her yarn…but Elf was really hoping to get a new pair of earrings and I really want to check out what's new for Harpy fashions. I don't really want to sport the same gear as other Harpies…but I totally won't mind having a cool helmet like my idol Aello, or a new 'do like Celeano. I'm not sure I dig Ocypete's pink tan, though…to be honest, I think she kinda' went overboard instead. I really think she should have kept to the original Harpy skin tone (a lovely, healthy peach)…I do like her headband, it kinda accents her long, flowing hair (which is rather rare amongst Harpies, you know).

Oooh! I think I found something I like! This white stone is kinda' nice~ it's not clear, but it shines rainbows within! I love it~~ I think it'll go well to accentuate my features~ I'll leave a note for Beld and ask if he won't mind being a sweetheart and giving one to me.

_Entry posted on Wednesday, May 1__st__, 2013 at 13:04 Eastern time._

**The_Pro_G **posted a reply:

Harps, you've kinda' got it wrong 'bout what I did. See, Beld contracted me first by giving me 1k macca and a few magic stones. I'm running low, so I kinda' need my dough, you dig? I know you might think I'm just a greedy little prick, but see, I got a good reason. My ol' mother back home is sick, and I need the money and the magic stones. My mother can keep her strength up when she eats some o' the stones, and the macca is used to buy meds for her. You know humans don' t take any kind of payment for their stuff 'cept macca. I hope you can understand that I did what I did because I had to, I'd be a crappy son if I couldn't do this much for my ma. I don't have a huge family like yours, my ma raised me with her own two hands. I can't abandon her when she's done this much for me.

**THE_Fabulous_1** answered:

You know that if you just talked to Beld about it, I'm sure he's willing to spare you some. He's a darling like that, you should absolutely leave him a note. The stuff is still his, and as it stands, stealing is still stealing. The critter is exempt because he's from outer space and he's doing this more out of curiosity or hunger, I guess, than actual greed. I know you don't mean to do this out of greed either, but you really should at least give a heads up to Beld and ask for permission. Don't just take it…it's my job to punish those who commit crimes and escape punishment, but I can overlook it this one time since you do have a valid reason. But if you keep doing it, I'm not going to be as lenient, ok?

**The_Pro_G** replied:

Alright. Will do, gonna' put it up in the morning. Thanks for turnin' the other cheek.

Notes: (For those who don't play SMT Imagine Online but thought these entries entertaining)

[1] Agilao stone: A tool used by many players in SMT Imagine Online. Basically it can be thrown at a targeted enemy, and upon doing so, they are blasted by a huge wave of fire. It also pushes them back.

[2] Ariadne's Thread: A tool that lets a player teleport to any point on the same map. (It's the closest thing I can find to a ball of yarn).

[3] Magic Bead: A cheap, recovery item to restore HP and MP to a demon partner.


	4. Setanta's Epic

Demon diaries chp.4: Setanta's Epic

It was in this the night after the day full of toil and battles.

I did see in the dark, full night the gathering of my brothers, those fellow honourable warriors[1]

Who daily I war alongside of in the service of our chosen Lord, the noble war-like Beld.

These the noble warriors gathered together amongst the treasure-hoard, and I curious, went near.

There my brothers and the sorceress was the Lord's treasure examining, and my warrior-at-arms, Senri, was anxious to increase her honour.

We took to ourselves the sharpest of our Lord's weapons, and engaged in combat. Our heavy-sleeping Lord remained as a stone, quiet and still.

We have fought a vicious fight with great dignity, my honourable fellow warrior and I, until when our Lord's weapons were nearly cracking.

We then stopped our vigour for fear of breaking our lord's fine weapons, and each of us left a letter of gratitude and request to our lord to find in the daytime when the sun blazes across the sky.

-End –

**[1] fellow honourable warriors**: Setanta means the other demons contracted. Setanta is a child of Celtic myths, who grew up to be the mythic hero called Cu Chulainn. He is known to be extremely skillful in combat and fiercely loyal.

I tried to follow an ancient Celtic tradition, but I haven't really studied that. So I went with something close to ancient Celtic narrative, which is Old English. I know they are clearly not the same and there is most likely a lot of differences.

To begin, the ancient Celts were a war-like race who were proud of their physical prowess. War was about honour, winning a war, and being loyal to one's Lord are the most important things to a Celtic warrior. I've tried to follow that…which is why Setanta is often talking about "honour". As a warrior, he is also not exactly one for many words. This is called an "epic" because it chronicles what a hero does…it's not necessarily "epic" in the sense of "an amazing adventure".


End file.
